


Mission Completed

by afrostpatternintherain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dad!Shiro and Mom!Allura, Galra!Keith, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, but only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance had finally decided to confess his love, but then he panicked and everything went wrong. Keith couldn't believe Lance and ended up feeling hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Lies and Jokes Which Weren't Meant to Be

'I love you.'  
The words echoed through the silence as soon as he allowed them to leave his mouth.  
'What are you talking about, Lance?' Keith questioned in confusion.  
He didn't get it. He really didn't. Why would he say those words?  
Lance's heart beat anxiously as he awaited Keith's answer.  
A few months ago, Lance had finally realized his true feelings for him. Now he felt stupid for having mistaken love for rivalry.  
'I won't reciprocate your feelings.'  
The words cut like knives through his flesh. Lance's mind couldn't process what had just happened. Saying he had no hopes would have been a blatant lie. He had hoped for Keith to love him back, had hoped for him to become a part of his family.  
Now with one sentence, all his hopes were shattered to pieces and his heart ached.  
So he laughed.  
'You really believed me?' another chuckle escaped his lips. Every word he said felt like poison spreading through his veins.  
'Oh man, you should have seen your face, buddy!'  
Keith furrowed his brows and glared at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now.  
'Stop playing with me. I can't believe it, Lance'  
With those words, he left and Lance's facade crumbled down to tiny little pieces.  
He went back to his room and curled himself up under his sheets.  
Crying would certainly help him feel better, yet the tears weren't able to come out.  
Feeling pathetic, he pulled the sheets over his head and was left alone with his thoughts. The perfect time to dwell over everything he had just done.  
That night, he didn't sleep. Moving through the dark castle, he ended up sitting in the infirmary on a bed they had placed there not long ago.  
Still, he couldn't calm down. He knew he fucked up big time. To calm himself down, he went back to his room, grabbed his knitting supplies and returned to the infirmary.  
So he sat there, his mind focussing on knitting some fingerless gloves.  
Minutes or hours later -he wasn't quite sure himself- he was left staring at his work.  
Even those gloves reminded Lance of Keith.  
Angrily, he threw everything to the ground.  
It was time to go on a long jog.

Shiro woke up to footsteps passing by his room.  
Another nightmare had plagued him and every minute of dreamless sleep was a gift to him.  
Now, he was curious. Who might wander through the castle so late at night?  
Quickly, he put on a shirt and left his room. As he looked to the left and to the right, he witnessed someone going to the infirmary. Shiro followed them.  
The infirmary's light was still on and as he hid behind the pillar in front of the entrance he found himself watching Lance knit.  
He wasn't used to seeing the boy be this quiet, it almost scared him.  
The boy was lost in his own thoughts and ended up staring at what seemed to be a glove he had just knit.  
Shiro was prepared to go inside and talk to him, yet there was still something stopping him.  
It was Lance's facial expression. Never had he seen him look so vulnerable and young.  
Suddenly, the boy jumped up and stormed out of the room, leaving his work on the ground next to the bed.  
Pressing onto the pillar, Shiro was glad that Lance hadn't found him.  
He definitely needed to find out what was going on.

Arriving sweaty and exhausted, Lance was on time for breakfast. After showering he joined the others at the table.  
Even though he really felt like staying in his bed all day, he had to be there with them.  
This was a Voltron matter. Voltron was supposed to be his highest priority. To combine with the others in his state, he simply had to stay strong.  
So he sat down onto his usual seat next to Keith, who seemed to be disturbingly fine.  
He was acting as usual. A bit of bickering, a bit of mocking, they treated each other as if nothing had happened.  
Still, Lance couldn't help himself but feel awkward. E avoided eye contact and tried to address him as infrequent as possible.  
Allura and Coran both smiled as they entered the room and announced their new training plans. They seemed to be proud of the new ones they had put together.  
This day's training was an exercise to enhance their teamwork and ability to rely onto each other.  
Lance feared what was going to come. Out of all those days, it had to be today.  
As he turned around, he caught Shiro staring at him. How strange.  
Coran then approached him and pat him on the shoulder.  
'I see Lance over here has already been quite productive. Jogging in the morning is a great exercise!'  
Lance forced a smile and lifted his leg in a smooth movement.  
'Sure keeps those babies beautiful.' Letting his hands slide down his calves, he flashed a cocky grin. The rest of the team groaned. That was how it was supposed to be.  
Pretending to feel alright had become as normal as breathing. The thought horrified Lance.  
Still, he put on his mask of cockiness and self-confidence without thinking twice.  
He was prepared for the worst.

Joking about confessing and telling a white lie were bad, but walking around, hands joined,with the guy who just rejected you was bad on a whole new level.  
Lance could feel his facade crumbling down with an ever faster going pace. Breaking down and telling him the truth wasn't an option he would consider. He simply couldn't do it.  
Keith thinking of him as an asshole was way better than Keith looking down onto him for having fallen in love with him.  
Considering all of this it was no wonder almost all of the team exercises had failed this day.  
Keith kept his guard up and Lance cracked one bad joke after another.  
Allura was annoyed by them. She exchanged a glance with Shiro and the raised her voice.  
' We'll be taking a short break everybody.'  
She herself approached Keith while Shiro made his way towards Lance.  
They both said the exact same thing : 'We need to talk.'

Shiro had taken Lance to the infirmary so they could have some privacy.  
Lance knew his facade didn't fool everyone, especially not Shiro. He was like his mother, somehow always knowing when something fishy was going on.  
'Lance, will you finally tell me what' going on?'  
His voice was warm and he smiled reassuringly.  
'Everything is alright?' Lance muttered, making it sound more like a question than a statement.  
Yet Shiro was having none of his shit, raising his eyebrow in disbelief.  
Lance sighed. 'Okay, no it's actually not. I fucked up really bad.'  
'What happened?'  
Lance rang his hands.  
'It's about me and Keith.'  
Shiro narrowed his eyes and motioned him to continue explaining.  
'I confessed to him, panicked and played it off as a joke and now he hates me even more than before,' he muttered after taking a deep breath.  
To say the least, Shiro was surprised. Mouth standing wide open it formed an almost perfect o.  
For a moment, nothing was being said. Then Shiro groaned and rubbed his forehead.  
'Why did you do that?'  
Lance stared at the ground, his mind travelling back to Keith.  
'I really don't know.'  
A firm, yet reassuring pat on the shoulder later Lance was able to breathe again.  
'You two somehow always end up causing trouble. Go talk to him. No white lies anymore.'  
'That's impossible.'  
'No, I believe in you. You can do it, Lance. Believe me, you'll feel way better.'  
His fast beating heart told the truth about his feelings. He was afraid, but there was also a part of him that wanted to go and see Keith so badly.  
'You're allowed to be happy, you know that?'  
Lance's head shot up. Tears were forming in his eyes. Shiro was such a good friend.  
'Thanks Shiro.'  
Then he exited the infirmary in a hurry. He had to find Keith as soon as possible.


	2. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally wants to tell Keith the truth about his feelings. Will Keith listen to what he has to say, maybe even believe him?

He didn't really get why Allura wanted to talk to him. Did he do anything wrong? Or maybe she just wanted to talk about the new training regiment.  
Sure, his training with Lance didn't go that well today, but that clearly wasn't his fault.  
When Lance had confessed to him, Keith was feeling shocked to the core. So he had rejected him in the blink of an eye without even thinking.  
Someone falling for him was something Keith would have never thought was possible. He wasn't human. Who would love a creature like him?  
All his friends knew about him being part galran. After freeing Allura he had told them the truth.  
Against his expectations, they stayed with him. Sure, it took them some time to adjust, but a few weeks later everything was back to normal again.  
Before that Pidge had mistrusted him for a while, Hunk didn't really care about his heritage, Shiro had been shocked, Allura and Coran had known it all along and Lance had simply joked around as he always did.  
Keith had expected them to turn away, but instead it had only deepened their bond.  
He knew that he was a threat to them. Leaving would've been the best option. Yet once in his life, he wanted to be selfish as well. So he stayed with them.  
Still, he didn't get it. How could he have fallen for another paladin? This was bad. It could disturb their work together.  
Still, he was in love with Lance.  
And Lance loved him back. Him,an orphan, loner and half galran. Or so he had assumed for a minute. Then, he had finally told the truth.  
It was nothing but a tasteless joke. Classic.  
In this moment, he knew it. He had actually wanted it to be the truth. Now he was left being the one who was hurting. This just sucked.  
Allura put her hands onto her hips and looked at Keith who was leaning against a pillar.  
'Tell me about what happened between you and Lance.'  
Keith shuddered. He really didn't want to talk about Lance right now. Or even think about Lance. Or even look at Lance. Everything hurt and Keith hated the pain.  
'Nothing happened. Everything is alright.'  
Allura raised an eyebrow.  
'You know, I somehow don't believe you. The mice told me about your fight. You should get it out of your system. Team work is important and this will only slow us down.'  
Keith avoided making eye contact and stared at the ground instead.  
'Lance was just being Lance. Nothing special happened. It was just a misunderstanding.'  
She sighed. 'You're an even worse liar than Coran.'  
Folding his arms, he sighed. Arguing with Allura was pointless.  
'He was confessing as a joke and I took it too serious. I thought we were having a moment, but then I rejected him without thinking just to find out that he was fooling around with me.'  
Blinking in confusion, Allura realized what was going on.  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mice trying to tell her something.  
After quickly communicating with them she now also knew Lance's side of the story.  
She groaned and slapped her hand against her forehead.  
'You guys are hopeless.'  
Then she moved closer to Keith, put her hand hand onto his shoulder and started to grin.  
'You love him, don't you?'  
Keith looked at her, eyes slightly widened. He suddenly looked very young to Allura. She smiled.  
'It's alright, Keith. I'll leave you to yourself.'  
With this, she and her mice left.  
There was no denying it. He loved Lance. He loved stupid, dorky, egoistic, cocky Lance.  
He couldn't even remember when he had started to fall for him. It just happened. Loving Lance was as elemental as breathing.  
The sound of feet tapping on the floor broke the silence.  
Someone was moving closer and as Keith turned to the sound, he saw Lance standing in the doorway. Panting and gasping for air, he looked as if he'd just run a marathon.  
'Keith,buddy,' he muttered.  
'Lance.'  
'I need to talk to you.'  
Keith narrowed his eyes. What was going to happen now? Even though they were friends he had no idea what to do or how to react. He had no idea what was going on inside of his head. Lance was a mystery yet to be solved.  
Scratching the back of his head, he seemed to be uncharacteristically shy.  
'I lied.'  
Keith stared at him.  
'I know, you already told me.' He didn't get where Lance was trying to get to with this statement.  
'No. No no no no no. I didn't mean that one.'  
Stepping a bit closer, he now seemed to be more determined than before.  
Perhaps he was trying to tell him that he actually hated him, Keith thought to himself. He braced himself for what was going to come. It was unavoidable.  
Even when he was young, he had always been by himself. So he could also stand being by himself these days.  
Lance fiddled nervously with his clothes.  
' I love you. It wasn't a joke.'  
Keith looked at him in disbelief. 'What?'  
Lance avoided looking at him. 'You probably don't like me at all, I know that. I still wanted you to hear the truth.  
Keith pushed Lance against the wall.  
'Why would you love me? I can see that you're lying,' he growled.  
Lance clenched his fists.  
'What is your problem, mullet?' He glared at him.  
'You have no reason at all to love me. So stop pretending. This isn't funny anymore, Lance.'  
Grabbing Keith by his wrist, Lance naturally moved even closer.  
' At first you were my rival. I valued your skills and always missed your presence when you weren't there. It took me some time to realize that I wasn't seeing you as a rival. After that, it took me even more time to realize that I love you. So don't just say that I'm lying to you.  
I love how serious and focused you are and I even love your stupid mullet.' At that, Keith looked offended, ready to retort an insult. Instead, he pondered over what Lance had just confessed to him.  
'How can I believe you?'  
'I wouldn't lie about this.'  
Furrowing his brows, he finally looked him in the eyes.  
'Prove it, Lance.'  
The air was tense, staring into the other's eyes felt unusually intimate. Yet none of them broke the eye contact and Lance could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.  
Then he nodded. 'Just watch me.'  
Keith knew he wouldn't do it. Lance was always flirting with people, but he never went to the next stage.  
One hand on his neck and the other one on his cheek, Keith smiled. This would hurt.  
Lance should chicken out any minute now.  
Still, he inched even closer. The tips of their noses were touching by now.  
Keith's heart beat fast. Was he wrong after all?  
For a second, he felt as if he didn't know how to breathe at all.  
Staring into Lance's eyes, he found himself lost in their beauty. He felt as if he was drowning in them and got distracted.  
Perhaps that was the reason he didn't notice Lance closing the last bit of distance between them until their lips touched.  
Keith's eyes widened in surprise. Lance's brows were furrowed in concentration and his eyes were closed.  
His lips tasted like melon and salt. Hands wandering to his neck, Keith soon found himself in a tight embrace. Being this close to him felt incredibly good.  
As he was able to relax he let his lands slide down to Lance's hips.  
Tentatively, he moved his lips and was surprised by the slightly ticklish sensation he now felt in his stomach.  
Keith felt like he was drowning in Lance.  
Their kiss was pure and soft, a few moments later, they parted.  
Lance smiled at him cockily.  
'Mission completed.'  
Keith groaned.  
'You didn't just say that.'  
Then Lance took a closer look at Keith.  
Cheeks flushed red, eyes shimmering in the light of dawn.  
He felt a tear trickle down his cheek and turned around to walk away. Not now.  
'Are you crying?'  
Lance sniffled. 'No, I just got something in my eye. It's alright.'  
Keith stopped him from leaving and forced him to turn around again.  
'What is wrong?'  
'I – I don't know, I finally told you the truth, but it's meaningless, since you-' Keith interrupted him by shoving him against the wall and pressing his forehead against Lance's.  
'It's not.' He then took a deep breath.  
'I love you as well, Lance.'  
Pulling him down by his collar, Keith finally placed a soft kiss onto Lance's lips.  
So this was what freedom tasted like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, i hope y'all enjoyed this little ficlet, since i really enjoyed writing it! And sorry to my friends who I had to use to try out some positions! ~ Glen


End file.
